Perfect
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: Another Phanfic! This can be considered a sequel to my first phanfic, though it can definitely stand alone.


"Did you really mean what you said? That it's the best year of your life?" He could hear the shyness in the older man's voice and wondered why he was acting that way.  
"Well, I couldn't have done it without you, you spork," Dan smiled, showing Phil he meant it. Phil came to Dan and embraced him, his face burying itself into his lover's chest.  
"Why are you so timid today?" Phil murmured something into Dan's shirt. The gorgeous man he held in his arms seemed in a rather odd mood but Dan brushed it off. Phil pressed a soft kiss to Dan's neck, knowing how much he loved his neck to be  
kissed.  
"Feeling better then, eh?" Dan asked, his voice slightly teasing, lilting softly. Phil only giggled. Dan stood up, carrying  
him to the bed behind them, laying down beside his heart. He looked into the shining blue eyes of his best friend, his soul-mate and couldn't help but fall even more in love with him.  
"I've loved you for a very long time," Phil said, his mouth twisting into a sweet smile reserved only for the man in front  
of him. Dan's heart leaped in his chest.  
"Please don't ever stop," he whispered because Phil not loving him would hurt even more than the words he used to tell  
himself in the mirror. Phil knew that look, he knew Dan better than he even knew himself.  
"Daniel, darling, it's all right. I will love you for as long as infinity," he promised. They both fall into silence and  
all that could be heard was the rain on the windows.  
"Phil?" Dan mumbled after a while. Phil looked at him, letting him know he had his full attention.  
"Have you ever thought about having children?" Immediately, Phil blushed. The idea had been on his mind for a while but he didn't think Dan would be up for it and he was willing to sacrifice his want for his husband.  
"It has crossed my mind a few times. Why, bear?" Phil asked.  
"Well, I think we should do it. I think we should become parents. I want to continue the Lester-Howell family line with  
you," Dan said hurriedly, as if he couldn't quite get the words out fast enough. Phil took this into consideration. It  
would be nice to have a child around.  
"And you would trust me with a baby? You won't even let me have a hamster." Now Phil isn't so sure. If Dan couldn't even trust him to have a hamster, could his husband really trust him to take care of a child?  
"Of course I'd trust you with a baby. I've seen how you are with Darcy and Jonathan. You're wonderful. I want to share  
that experience with you. I love you, Phil," Dan breathed. Phil can't help but become overwhelmed with emotion.  
"Dan, that was eloquently put," he murmured, bringing Dan in for a loving kiss. Dan kissed back, knowing his wonderful  
Philly would make the most perfect father.  
"But I get to be Daddy though," Phil whispered.  
"Deal, Daddy," Dan grinned.

* * *

 **NINE MONTHS OR SO LATER...**

"And this is your new home, Winnie," Dan cooed, holding the tiny bundle. Phil was absolutely so proud. Dan was doing an immensely good job of being a Papa. He couldn't stop watching Dan with their new daughter. It was like he was experiencing a whole new side of Dan and it made him love the man even more. Dan brought Winnie upstairs and sat in the rocking chair by the bookshelf. Phil followed them, taking pictures to send to their friends.  
"She's so beautiful," Phil said softly. Dan agreed. Apart from his husband, he had never seen such a beautiful sight.  
"And she's all ours," Dan smiled.  
"Winnifred Elizabeth Lester-Howell, welcome home. You have a very gorgeous Papa and a not too bad looking Daddy. And of course, your surrogate is extremely beautiful as well," Phil rambled.  
"Phil, stop rambling to our child about which she cannot yet understand. Though I'm not the gorgeous one, Winnie. That's your Papa." Ah, Dan. Ever modest. Phil kissed his cheek, sitting on the floor in front of him.  
"I could watch you with her all day. You're such a great dad," he said. Dan blushed.  
"T-Thank you." Phil gets up.  
"Join me on the bed, will you? Bring Winnie," he grinned. Dan followed him, their daughter snuggled close to her Papa.  
Phil lay down on the bed, inviting Dan to do the same. Dan carefully lay Winnie down and then lay on her other side.  
"It's a Lester-Howell sandwich," Phil laughed. Dan giggled and even Winnie cracked a toothless smile. Phil couldn't be any happier then he was at this moment.  
"Daniel?"  
"Yes, Phil?"  
"I love you."  
"I have a deep regard for you as well."  
"Gaffff!"


End file.
